


Whisper Me A Melody

by CosmicallyLyss



Series: it was always you falling for me [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, I Tried, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please like this, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad sexual humor, because I can do that, chat fic, the sequel to promise you're not a serial killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/CosmicallyLyss
Summary: [Sunshine]u make my heart so happy n ily so much[flower boy]Yeosangie why are you the cutest boy??? Ever???________________________________________in other words, the sequel to Promise You're Not A Serial Killer that nobody asked for, but I still decided to write





	1. “You are disgustingly soft.”

**Author's Note:**

> did this come out of nowhere??? yes. Am I going to try to post daily updates of all my works or new oneshots for a straight week??? yes. Is that crazy??? we don't need to get into that.
> 
> But in all seriousness, PYNASK sequel!! It goes without saying that the original is my most popular work, and I kinda just decided I wanted to start the sequel now !! I truly hope, with all of my heart, you enjoy this !!

**[Sunshine]**

baby can u believe weve already been together for a month :((

****

**[Sunshine]**

it feels like forever and w o w i guess im just emotional

****

**[Sunshine]**

i had so much fun with u tonight n i cant wait for the weekend to have some time just for the 2 of us

****

**[Sunshine]**

u make my heart so happy n ily so much

****

**[flower boy]**

Yeosangie why are you the cutest boy??? Ever???

****

**[flower boy]**

But honestly, I agree. It feels like it's been so much longer than a month. And I had fun, too, and I'm also super psyched for this weekend; we only have tomorrow to get through. <3 Oh, and side note - you have a photo shoot on Monday, so no matter how much you beg, you aren't getting any hickeys where your clothes won't cover.

****

**[flower boy]**

And :(( I love you, too.

****

**[Sunshine]**

ur gross and whipped for me

****

**[Sunshine]**

and :((((((( but the stylists have makeuppppp

****

**[Sunshine]**

mark me up >0< make me urs >^<

****

**[flower boy]**

Never speak to me again I-

****

**[flower boy]**

Maybe,,,, maybe I'll give you one. If you deserve it.

****

**[Sunshine]**

wow okay yeah u really are whipped for me

****

**[flower boy]**

Yeah, says the one who just one month ago was freaking out to Wooyoung because you were too scared to say you liked me.

****

**[Sunshine]**

oh  _ hell  _ no

****

**[Sunshine]**

u dont have any rights to talk about freaking out when u were the one that was all “omg yunho yeosang is so hot i wanna date him and tell him i love him”

****

**[flower boy]**

Well,,

****

**[flower boy]**

You can't act like you weren't “Oh, Wooyoung, Seongie's so cute and I wanna give him the succ-”

****

**[Sunshine]**

IT WAS WOOYOUNG WHO SAID THAT NOT ME I NEVER SAID THAT IT WAS HIM WHO SAID IT NOT ME I WAS FREAKING OUT AND HE WAS LIKE “JUST TELL HIM U WANNA KISS HIM AND SUCK HIM OFF” SO LIKE Y E A H NOT ME

****

**[flower boy]**

I mean, you still ended up doing both… ;D

****

**[flower boy]**

Many, many times. ;D

****

**[Sunshine]**

i hope you know i hate you with everything i am

****

**[flower boy]**

Okay, but seriously… Can you believe we might not have even talked about us if I hadn't accidentally sent that message?

****

**[Sunshine]**

i still think it would have happened soon enough i believe in fate and destiny and all that

****

**[Sunshine]**

besides i loved u way too much to keep it inside for that much longer

****

**[flower boy]**

You are disgustingly soft. I love it. And I love you. So much.

****

**[flower boy]**

I know I've said this before, but like… You mean the world to me. You  _ are  _ my world.

****

**[Sunshine]**

smh and im the disgustingly soft one yeah okay sure babe

****

**[flower boy]**

Can you just… Y'know…

****

**[flower boy]**

Stop giving me heart palpitations???? Please?

****

**[Sunshine]**

baby :(((( maybe if u stop being so damn cute but oh wait that cant happen its impossible

****

**[Sunshine]**

ooh n before i forget heres some of the pics we took tonight

****

**[Sunshine]**

_ {photo album attached} _

****

**[flower boy]**

You called it ‘one month with my seongie’,, wow, hello there, I am weak.

****

**[Sunshine]**

baby boy we been knew ur weak for me

****

**[flower boy]**

Oh shut the hell up, I'm in a soft mood right now. :(((

****

**[Sunshine]**

well in that case

****

**[flower boy]**

Don't make me regret saying this-

****

**[Sunshine]**

ur the most kind hearted person i know and i love everything about u like how u look when u first wake up with ur adorable bed head and how u always get the biggest smile when someone compliments u and how u curl up into my side during movie nights even when the movie isnt scary and how u always know what to say when im sad and basically i love u with all my heart

****

**[flower boy]**

Hey do you maybe wanna come over tomorrow night instead of Saturday morning…?

****

**[flower boy]**

Please don't feel obligated, I'm just asking. <3

****

**[Sunshine]**

ofc i wanna

****

**[Sunshine]**

actually no its not like i love spending time w/ u at every waking moment and its  _ totally  _ not like im ur bf so like y would i wanna come over the night before

****

**[flower boy]**

You are so mean to me.

****

**[flower boy]**

Why do I love you?

****

**[Sunshine]**

bc i give the best hugs obvs

****

**[flower boy]**

Will there ever be a time where my boyfriend texts properly… The question still remains.

****

**[Sunshine]**

y do i love u

****

**[flower boy]**

Because I'm the most talented cuddler, obviously.

****

**[Sunshine]**

only u could make cuddling a talent show

****

**[flower boy]**

Don't act like you haven't tried to put me in the spotlight countless times.

****

**[Sunshine]**

what can i say u belong where everyone can appreciate u

****

**[Sunshine]**

my baby boy

****

**[flower boy]**

-_-

****

**[Sunshine]**

remember when u used to fight me abt calling u baby boy n now u love it

****

**[flower boy]**

Who ever said I love it?

****

**[Sunshine]**

well i mean the first time i went down on u and called u my baby boy and u said fuck yes all urs i think that counts

****

**[flower boy]**

… 

****

**[flower boy]**

Okay you know what-

****

**[flower boy]**

Don't you have your calculus exam tomorrow?

****

**[Sunshine]**

calculus can eat my ass

****

**[flower boy]**

Babe, just let me do that instead of calculus.

****

**[Sunshine]**

oH HELL NO THIS ISNT FAIR U CANT JUST GET ALL PISSY ON ME FOR TALKING ABOUT OUR SENSUAL ENDEAVORS AND THEN POSE THE IDEA OF EATING MY ASS LIKE ITS NOTHING

****

**[flower boy]**

Is now the wrong time to admit I'm shocked you used the term “sensual endeavors”? I feel like it is…

****

**[Sunshine]**

Y E S ????

****

**[flower boy]**

Oh damn, I even got you using proper punctuation. Who's the whipped one now?

****

**[Sunshine]**

wow i just had the sudden urge to go and sleep and escape this convo

****

**[flower boy]**

You do need to get some sleep, love. It's already a little past eleven… Have an amazing night, alright? And always remember I love you. Just one month ago, my life was officially changed for the better, and I have you to thank. So happy one month, baby, and here's to many, many more.

****

**[Sunshine]**

u make my heart smile

****

**[Sunshine]**

hey did u know i really love u

****

**[flower boy]**

Baby, it's almost three in the morning, and you have an exam later… I thought you were sleeping… Get some rest, please?

****

**[Sunshine]**

:( …

****

**[flower boy]**

I really love you, too. <3

****

**[Sunshine]**

:) gn seongie

****

**[flower boy]**

Goodnight, Sangie.


	2. "its name is Fish"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[flower boy]  
> Ugh shit Dumber and Dumbest are calling, I'll be right back.
> 
> [Sunshine]  
> ah tell yunho and mingi i say hi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh yay new chapter!! i've got the next 3 chapters planned out too, and i'm going to try and update this fic weekly!! there are no warnings for this chapter - but there is a hint as to a main plot point in the next chapter (which will require some warnings) I hope everyone that reads enjoys what i've put together!!

**[Sunshine]**

gm baby!! ik u probs fell asleep a little while ago but since its morning im saying gm

****

**[Sunshine]**

its so early

****

**[Sunshine]**

ik i gotta get up this early every fri bc classes but ugggggghhhhhhhhhhh

****

**[Sunshine]**

but at least i get to see u later !!!!

****

**[Sunshine]**

im headin to calculus rn

****

**[Sunshine]**

its so fricking cold out u g h

****

**[Sunshine]**

y did i not wear a jacket im stupid

****

**[Sunshine]**

i better not catch a cold or ill fight literally everyone im not gonna be sick when i come over im not getting u sick

****

**[Sunshine]**

the sky looks like its getting darker wtf i hate this if it rains im gonna scream cry

****

**[Sunshine]**

ok just got to class i gtg i hate calculus

****

**[Sunshine]**

i hope u get some more sleep love ill be back in 2 hrs

****

**[Sunshine]**

CALCULUS FUCKING SUCKS OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO SCREECH

****

**[Sunshine]**

i actually dont think i did all that bad

****

**[Sunshine]**

but i just despise the class like how r antiderivatives ever gonna help me get a modelling gig unless these ppl want to put me on the cover of a calculus txtbook

****

**[Sunshine]**

oh hey wait ur still sleeping ah baby thats good im happy for u u need ur rest

****

**[Sunshine]**

have u made the appt for that sleep study u said joong mentioned

****

**[Sunshine]**

if not we should totally do that when i come over later !! i can call the office if itll make u feel better

****

**[flower boy]**

Ahh good morning!! I just checked the weather and it says there's only a 15% chance of rain, even with the cloudy skies. So that's good!! And as for the exam, I bet you did amazing! And, I, uh… Yeah, I haven't made an appointment yet. I have the office's number written down, though.

****

**[Sunshine]**

hi baby <3 how did u sleep

****

**[flower boy]**

I got four hours. :/

****

**[Sunshine]**

but hey thats something !! and its better than last night

****

**[Sunshine]**

im proud of u seonghwa

****

**[flower boy]**

Thank you. :’) It means a lot to me that you care.

****

**[Sunshine]**

ur my boyfriend i love and care about u so so much

****

**[flower boy]**

I love and care about you, too. So, so much.

****

**[flower boy]**

Ugh shit Dumber and Dumbest are calling, I'll be right back.

****

**[Sunshine]**

ah tell yunho and mingi i say hi

****

**[flower boy]**

Why? Why am I friends with them? Please, Yeosang, for the love of GOD, tell me why I'm friends with them.

****

**[Sunshine]**

what was it this time

****

**[flower boy]**

Remember their cat?

****

**[Sunshine]**

yeah obvs i was just recently at ur place when yun and min were there and playing with cat

****

**[flower boy]**

Apparently just keeping one pet in our apartment isn't enough.

****

**[Sunshine]**

oh jesus christ

****

**[flower boy]**

We don't just have Cat as a pet anymore. They just told me they bought a fish. They should be home in a few minutes with god knows how much from the pet store. And guess what they named it?

****

**[Sunshine]**

is

****

**[Sunshine]**

is it fish

****

**[Sunshine]**

pls say its not fish

****

**[flower boy]**

It's Fish, Yeosang, its name is Fish, and I want to disown my friends. THEY OWN A CAT NAMED CAT AND FISH NAMED FISH WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH THEM?

****

**[Sunshine]**

i mean u own cat and now fish too

****

**[flower boy]**

Nope. They own Cat. I occasionally help out with stuff, though, like feeding her when Yunho stays over at Mingi's. They cover all the expenses though, although I like to pitch in for a new toy sometimes. They told me the same deal was going to be in place for Fish. Except for the fact that I can't buy a fish toys.

****

**[Sunshine]**

ok ok im still just

****

**[Sunshine]**

the cats named cat and the fishs named fish

****

**[Sunshine]**

u have idiot friends

****

**[flower boy]**

!!!!!!!!!! Your friends aren't that smart either!!!

****

**[flower boy]**

Remember when I met Wooyoung for the first time after we left that hellhole of a dorm? I was a bit bloody in some areas, and your dumbass best friend - whom I love, don't be mistaken - thought I'd been painting. Painting, Yeosang. P a i n t i n g.

****

**[flower boy]**

And this isn't entirely “idiot” quality, but your boss friend Jongho interrupted our first meeting/first make out session.

****

**[Sunshine]**

yeah ok but woowoo isnt exactly the smarrwetettee,,,xnsnnan

****

**[Sunshine]**

1 HEY HYUNGIE HOW ARE YOU 2 I AM SMART SO DONT CLOWN ME YOU TWO WOULDNT BE TOGETHER IF NOT FOR ME (and yunho)

****

**[Sunshine]**

he stole my phone

****

**[flower boy]**

Yes, I figured. Ooh, also, I was thinking - we gotta get all the boys together sometime…

****

**[Sunshine]**

baby think about that for a moment do u know how chaotic that would be

****

**[flower boy]**

It would be such a fun boys’ night out!!

****

**[Sunshine]**

…

****

**[Sunshine]**

…………

****

**[flower boy]**

I'm waitinggggg…

****

**[Sunshine]**

okay

****

**[flower boy]**

Wait. Babe, be serious with me for a sec. Are you saying okay because you want to? Or because you feel you have to agree? Be honest. Please.

****

**[Sunshine]**

ahh no no i think it would be fun <3 i promise im being truthful

****

**[Sunshine]**

u know i tell u everything

****

**[flower boy]**

I know you do, love. And it makes me so happy that you trust me enough to do so.

****

**[flower boy]**

_ And I trust you with my life, but I can't tell you about… Stuff. At least not yet. I don't want you to think I'm ugly. Especially when I'm dating a literal model./ _

_ And I trust you with my life, but I can't tell you about… Stuff. At least not yet. I d/ _

_ And I trust you wit/ _

And I trust you, too.

****

**[Sunshine]**

when i come over later im gonna bring some cookies woo made for us

****

**[Sunshine]**

theyre really really really fucking good

****

**[Sunshine]**

n i totally havent had six in the past few mins

****

**[flower boy]**

Sangie, you're going to make yourself sick. And I'm planning on tonight being a good one, and that doesn't include you overdosing on cookies.

****

**[Sunshine]**

ohohoho tonightll be a good one you say

****

**[Sunshine]**

and how is that hmmm ;)

****

**[flower boy]**

Ahh I wonder! I'll have to tell you in person…

****

**[Sunshine]**

im holding u to that baby

****

**[Sunshine]**

i gtg do some chores ill txt u when im outside ur place in a few hours

****

**[Sunshine]**

i love u and cant wait to have a weekend all to ourselves

****

**[flower boy]**

I love you too, Sunshine. I'll see you later!! <3

_ Read 2:05 P.M. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hgjdksghjkshskj boyfriends clowning their best friends is honestly just a mood that makes me really happy because hgjsghsgs idek anymore. and hmm I wonder if anyone caught the little hint...…… as always, i'd love to hear what you beauties think about my work, and i'm always appreciative of comments. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you'll like the (many, many) fics I have planned!
> 
> Have a great day/night, ATINY!!! Always smile, you make the world brighter  
> xoxo, Lyss <3


	3. "luckiest man alive"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first time he’d kissed Yeosang - on his bed a few feet away, a little over a month ago, after he’d woken up from being punched unconscious by Yeosang’s asshole of an ex - he felt fireworks exploding hot inside his bloodstream. And now? Those initial fireworks were gone. Now, when they kissed, Seonghwa felt at home. He felt like everything was right in the world. And it was. Because Yeosang was his world. He could feel Yeosang smiling against his lips, and it made a giddy grin break out on his own face. He tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. The kisses like this, the ones that were deep and passionate just from the movement of lips, were some of Yeosang’s favorites. The intimacy he got to share with Seonghwa was a feeling that warmed him inside, that made his heart happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh kinda rushing to get this posted tonight hdjkgfsajkfa so v quickly it's written like a real worded fic n there are references to self harm nothing graphic but they talk about reasons n yeah it's hurt comfort pls enjoy

    “Babe?” Yeosang's hesitant greeting was punctuated by a knocking against the wooden door of the dorm. Patiently, he bounced on his heels, waiting to be let in. There was a click of a lock then, and the door opened, revealing- Well… Revealing someone Yeosang definitely liked, but not the person he was most interested in seeing. “Hey, Yunho!”

 

“Yeosang! Good to see you!” The taller boy responded with the same level of enthusiasm, maybe even a little more. “Come in, hyung's probably waiting for you.” He opened the door wider, beckoning Yeosang inside. The shorter entered with a grateful smile, and looked around, wondering where his boyfriend could be hiding in such a small college dorm. Seriously, there were the two beds, two closets, a dresser, kitchenette, and bathroom. Not many places to hide. The only other sign of life he found was Cat stalking out from behind a cabinet, sauntering up to Yeosang and rubbing her fur against his ankle.

 

Just then, stumbling out of the bathroom door, came Seonghwa and Mingi. Seonghwa could be heard cursing under his breath, a complete 180 as to how Mingi's expression appeared - laughing, eyes in tiny crescents. “Idiot.” Seonghwa complained, huffing and crossing his arms. He turned around, most likely to face Yunho and reprimand him for choosing a boyfriend with no common sense, but as he spun, his eyes rested on Yeosang, who was standing with an amused smile. “Sangie!” Seonghwa's face brightened instantly as he ran the few feet to Yeosang's side, greeting him with a hug and quick kiss. He narrowly avoided colliding with Cat. “I was j-just about to kick these d...d-” Seonghwa rolled his eyes at himself. Although he'd been working this past month on not hating his stutter, it still frustrated him at times. At very often times. “These  _ dumbasses  _ out of t-the house.”

 

“Who're you calling a dumbass?” Mingi shouted, pouting.

 

“You want to keep Fish in our bathroom! That's not happening! Fishes don't belong in bathrooms unless they're dead and you're flushing them!” Seonghwa yelled back.

 

Yunho and Yeosang couldn't help but laugh. Out of all the things to argue about, it was this? “Baby,” Yunho started with a strained sigh. “Bring Fish over to the kitchen counter or something. And after, we can take Cat and get out of Seonghwa-hyung and Yeosang-ah’s hair. I’ve been told by a mysterious source they’ve got something special planned for tonight…” Before either Seonghwa or Yeosang could question Yunho about his choice of words and deviant smile, Mingi gasped melodramatically.

 

“You’re really taking his side?” Mingi pressed a hand to his heart, feigning betrayal. “And I thought I could trust you… I thought I could raise a family with you…” Mingi glared at Seonghwa. “I’m fighting with my boyfriend because of you. Are you happy?” It might have appeared to most people that Mingi was in fact angered by this, but those that knew him well - Yunho - knew the ‘anger’ was just a bluff, a facade.

 

“You’re fighting with me?” Yunho questioned teasingly. “Oh well… I guess I’ll just have to return Fish to the pet sto-”

 

“No!” Mingi exclaimed, a smile breaking out on his face that he tried to fight back. He stomped forward towards Yunho, trying to make himself appear taller than his boyfriend. “Fine. Fish can stay on the counter for now, and we can take Cat and head back to my place for the weekend. But by the way,” Mingi paused for a moment, for dramatic effect. “I am still mad at you for taking hyung’s side. So as an apology, I expect hot makeup sex that’s so intense I won’t be able to walk for the rest of the time y-”

 

“That is enough! T-That right there? That is enough. O...O-Okay. You c-can leave now. Goodbye, h...h-ha-... Enjoy your weekend. Leave S-Sangie and me alone. T...Thanks again. I’ll…” Seonghwa paused to catch his breath, a bit red in the ears from how bold and brash Mingi’s, uh…  _ request  _ of Yunho had been. “I’ll t-take care of Fish.”

 

Yunho and Mingi just snickered at the reaction of their older friend, Mingi bending down to pick up Cat while Yunho thanked Seonghwa in advance for taking care of their newest pet. “Have a nice weekend, hyung!” Mingi said happily in a sing-song voice after standing up with Cat in his arms. Yunho just rolled his eyes, grabbing Mingi by the sleeve and pulling him out of the dorm, Cat’s meows fading to silence. After the door shut behind them, Seonghwa let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

 

“I really love your idiot friends.” Yeosang said, taking the opportunity to step closer into Seonghwa’s space, lacing his arms around the older boy’s waist. “But I have to say, there’s someone who I love even more.”

 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes, but it didn’t stop him from returning the gesture of affection, pulling Yeosang close to him. “Who?” Yeosang swore he could see the stars in Seonghwa’s eyes. “Let me g-guess, Wooyoung?”

 

Yeosang’s arms dropped from around Seonghwa. “You-” He started, shaking his head incredulously. “I remember in one of the first days we had been texting, you said that you weren’t the greatest at being romantic. I know we’ve been together for a month already, but damn, nothing proved that statement to be true more than just now. Good job.”

 

“What?” A childish sparkle twinkled in Seonghwa’s eyes. “D...D-Did I ruin the mood?”

 

Yeosang huffed instead of responding with something discernable at first. However, in the few seconds after, a new sort of darkness entered his gaze. He pushed himself even closer to Seonghwa, moving the older boy backwards so that he was pressed against the kitchen counter, largely unable to move. Pushing closer again, and his hips aligned flush with Seonghwa’s. “Baby, we haven’t even set the mood yet.”

 

“O-Oh.” Seonghwa internally cursed the bright lights for exposing his quite pigmented blush. “Okay.”

 

Slowly, gently, Yeosang brushed a few stray hairs out of Seonghwa’s eyes. “Can I kiss you now?” In the moments like these, it was common to keep asking each other for permission, for consent. It was important - they were important to each other, and both wanted to treat the other with the utmost respect, utmost care, and utmost compassion.

 

Not trusting his voice to work on a simple ‘yes’, Seonghwa nodded, bending down the few centimeters needed to put him at eye level with Yeosang. As they both leaned in, lips connecting in a soft collision, Seonghwa sighed a breath of comfort. The first time he’d kissed Yeosang - on his bed a few feet away, a little over a month ago, after he’d woken up from being punched unconscious by Yeosang’s asshole of an ex - he felt fireworks exploding hot inside his bloodstream. And now? Those initial fireworks were gone. Now, when they kissed, Seonghwa felt at home. He felt like everything was right in the world. And it was. Because Yeosang was his world. He could feel Yeosang smiling against his lips, and it made a giddy grin break out on his own face. He tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. The kisses like this, the ones that were deep and passionate just from the movement of lips, were some of Yeosang’s favorites. The intimacy he got to share with Seonghwa was a feeling that warmed him inside, that made his heart happy. He loved it with everything he was. But he wanted more. He wanted tonight to be the night he finally went all the way with Seonghwa. They’d gotten close in some regard, but there were still some things that led Yeosang to believe Seonghwa just wasn’t interested in sex. He’d never even let his shirt come off, regardless of what it was they were doing. Yeosang didn’t just want to fuck, didn’t just want to have sex, no. He wanted to be cheesy and romantic. He wanted to make love to the love of his life.

 

“Angel?” Yeosang’s voice was light and airy, like the sound of a fairy’s footsteps. “Can we go on your bed? I wanna take this a little further, if that’s alright.”

 

“Yeah, of c-course, sunshine.” Seonghwa smiled softly. “Just take off y-your shoes?” Yeosang nodded, giggling as he reminded Seonghwa that yes, he knew the ‘rules’ of his germaphobe boyfriend, that he would take his shoes off just like he always did, and that he’d be right over, so if Seonghwa could sit down and make himself comfortable, it would be lovely. When Yeosang walked over to Seonghwa and saw him just sitting on his mattress, sweater making him just look so small, so dainty, so beautiful, he sighed in disbelief. “What?”

 

“You are the love of my life.” He breathed, licking his lips as he lowered himself down on the bed next to Seonghwa, pressing a chaste kiss against his forehead. “I’m the luckiest man alive to have someone like you.” The kiss he gave Seonghwa now landed on his cheek. “And I want tonight to be something meaningful, something that will matter forever.” A final kiss, one that continued, against Seonghwa’s lips. Yeosang shifted his weight, threw his leg over Seonghwa’s lap to straddle the blonde, looping his arms around his neck.

 

“You- I…” Seonghwa was at a loss for words - more than usual, this time. “You’re e-e… You’re everything to me.” His eyes were teary, shining in the dorm lights. Yeosang felt his heart triple in size just looking at Seonghwa. His boyfriend. His love. His world. His person. His soulmate. He surged forward, connecting their mouths in a much harsher, much more passionate collision. Seonghwa’s response was instant, a content exhale and a wrapping of arms around hips. Yeosang pulled away for a moment to breathe, before diving right back in. He licked at Seonghwa’s lower lip, tracing the pillowy pinkness with his tongue in an ask for entrance. It was a request which Seonghwa gladly allowed, parting his mouth with ease and letting Yeosang inside. They’d kissed so many times it was countless, Yeosang knowing all the right ways to take Seonghwa apart, make his head spin, turn him breathless. And he employed all those ‘right ways’, reveling in hearing Seonghwa’s rapid breaths turn to whiny whimpers. “Sangie-” Seonghwa practically choked out when Yeosang had given him the chance to breathe. “Don’t stop.” The plea spurred Yeosang on further. He’d lost shame by now, rolling his hips into Seonghwa’s, feeling the older boy stiffen beneath him.

 

They’d kept this act up for what seemed like ages, occasional hickeys popping up on their necks, their collarbones, even their jawlines, if the other felt like marking them there. They were both woozy from the thick, heady sense of pleasure, and even with the lights on, they had dark tunnel vision only cluing them in on the other person, on their movements and on their actions. Seonghwa, without realizing what he was doing, tugged on the hem of Yeosang’s cotton tee-shirt. Yeosang almost lost his shit. Was this actually really truly sincerely undoubtedly happening? Almost overenthusiastically, Yeosang practically ripped his shirt off, letting the somewhat pricey graphic tee drop to the floor like an old note card. It gave him a surge of confidence, one that allowed him to do a similar action, moving his hands so they could pull at the stylishly frayed edges of Seonghwa’s oversized sweater. Yeosang really didn’t know what he should have been expecting. Most likely a rejection - which he’d obviously be more than okay with - or something of the sort. Not a frantic, desperate nod from Seonghwa, whose pupils were blown wide, air coming in and out in large, exaggerated breaths. Holy. Fucking. Shit. Was this happening? This was happening. This was actually really truly sincerely undoubtedly happening. He murmured a quick ‘I love you-’ to Seonghwa before pulling up the edges of his sweater, waiting for the blonde to lift his arms up so he could pull the garment over his head. And that’s exactly what Yeosang did, he waited patiently, and once the moment finally came, he pulled the sweater off of Seonghwa almost greedily, letting it hit the floor in a similar manner. He pulled back for a moment, finally getting the chance to look at Seonghwa - breathless, and maybe not entirely in his own head, and…

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

__ Oh  _ God. _

 

__ That was why Seonghwa only ever wore long sleeves, or jackets, or hoodies. That was why he always had an objection to his shirt being removed. That… That made sense. The pale pink or whitish lines - although starting to fade - crossing up and down his wrists, even up to his biceps… A good reason as to why he’d want to cover up. Seonghwa seemed to realize in an instant, his eyes widening in fear. He was practically paralyzed from the horror he was feeling, unable to move or to even form a proper sentence. His stutter and his anxious babbling made it impossible for Yeosang to understand what he was trying to say, just phrases like ‘I’ barely able to filter through comprehension. Yeosang almost felt guilty for  _ his  _ heart sinking fast. Moving at the speed of lightning, he removed himself from Seonghwa’s lap, not knowing if he wanted to be touched, if he wanted to be left alone. Before he could shut himself up, he uttered out a simple question. “Why?”

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Seonghwa’s heart was pounding - and not in a good way, not at  _ all  _ in a good way. Yeosang found out he was a cutter. A recovering cutter, but still. Yeosang would think he was deranged, think he was stupid, think he was ugly. This was the one thing he didn’t want Yeosang to know. The one thing he had forgotten about while being so lost in his own pleasure.  _ Why?  _ Seonghwa barely heard the question. His eyes were unfocused, his ears following the same pattern.  _ Please, baby, talk to me…  _ And then a phone was being placed in his hands, the notes app on with the keyboard ready to type.

 

_ Why? Because I’m recovering from depression and I figured that the best way to make myself feel  _ anything  _ was to make myself feel pain. I… I don’t know. I haven’t done it in a little over a month - the last time was the night before I ‘rescued’ you, but I haven’t done it since then. Only Yunho knows about it. Hongjoong, too. And Wooyoung, I guess - he found out about that accidentally the first time we met. I didn’t want you finding out. I know they make me ugly, I know that especially compared to someone like you, someone who’s a literal model, you don’t want to be seen with a person like me that’s all scarred up from self inflicted wounds. From razors or shards of broken glass or scissors or metal fucking mechanical pencils or anyfuckingthing else I could get my hands on that would have been sharp enough to break skin. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Yeosang. I understand if you want to leave, if you want to break up with me or something. I… I don’t know. _

 

Apparently, when Yeosang had read the long confession - confession, explanation, whatever it should be called - he had started to cry. He’d only noticed it when the hot teardrop fell from his face and splashed against his hand. “Seonghwa…” He had no idea what he should even say. He knew what a recovering self-harmer was like. His best friend - Wooyoung - was one for crying out loud. So he was well equipped for this kind of stuff. He  _ should  _ be well equipped for this kind of stuff. “Seonghwa. I love you. I am in love with you, and yeah, I wish you would have told me, because I only ever want to help, but… I understand your reasons for keeping it a secret. But, Seongie, I… I could never love you less for something like this. I would never break up with you for something like this. I said it before, Seonghwa, you’re the love of my life, I-” Yeosang shook his head, wiping at the tears forming at and dripping from the corners of his eyes. “I don’t know what I could ever do if I lost you to something like this, I… You don’t know how much I love you… I know I say it - I say it all the time - but I, I just…” As Yeosang’s words stopped coming, a block seemingly forming in his brain, Seonghwa let out what sounded like a choked off sob before burying his head into Yeosang’s neck, pulling him close, pulling him back on his lap just so he could feel the comforting weight of Yeosang’s presence - just Yeosang himself - there with him. With him. Loving him. Not leaving him.

 

A muffled, stuttered amalgamation of the fragmented sentence “Don’t deserve you.” left Seonghwa’s lips, traveling directly into the skin of Yeosang’s neck. Unknowingly, he was rocking back and forth, tightening his hold on Yeosang just to make sure he was really there. And not leaving him like all his previous boyfriends - save for San - had. A few more sentences broken past coherency were spoken - whispered, rather - by Seonghwa in a hoarse voice. And still, for the life of him, Yeosang couldn’t understand a word.

 

“Seonghwa. Seongie, my love, I… If anything, I’m proud of you. I’m so fucking proud of you for coming this far, for being where you are today. For enduring so much, for being so strong, for proving to nobody else but  _ yourself  _ that you can do this. That life won’t win against you. That you’re so much stronger than all of life’s hardships. And… You’re right about one thing,” Yeosang admitted, his fingers now brushing through the strands of Seonghwa’s hair, the fingers from his other hand tracing patterns against Seonghwa’s bare back. “I am a model. Which means I know how to see beauty that’s unconventional. Now, I’m not going to just come out of the gate praising you for having scars and calling  _ them  _ beautiful, because that’s not right, that’s idolizing your struggles, that’s something I am not going to do. But I will call  _ you  _ beautiful until the end of time. Because you are. Your heart, your soul, and yes, your body. No matter what it’s been through, no matter what scars or marks or blemishes may be on it, it’s beautiful because it’s you.”

 

“I don’t,” Seonghwa’s words were spoken through his muffled, slowing cries, each of them calculated carefully. “Deserve,” Just one more word, he could get through it. “You.”

 

“You deserve the best things the world can offer you, angel.” Yeosang gently lifted Seonghwa’s chin up to look the older boy in the eyes. Slowly, hesitantly, he ran his thumbs over Seonghwa’s cheeks, brushing away the diamond teardrops that still remained. “And if life decided the best thing for you was me, then yeah, you deserve me. You deserve me, I deserve you, we deserve each other, we deserve happiness. You deserve to think you’re beautiful.”

 

“I l-love you.” Seonghwa was getting choked up again, and he squeezed his eyes shut to stop any more tears from falling. “You- You d...don’t have to say stuff like this t-t… to me.”

 

“Seonghwa.”

 

“Yeosang?”

 

“Do you love me?”

 

“With m-my whole heart, until the e...e-end of time.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“With everything I a-am, with everything I… I’ll ever be.”

 

“Will you let me show you that I think you’re beautiful? Prove to you that your scars don’t affect how lovely you are?” A long pause. Seonghwa stiffened in Yeosang’s arms, and couldn’t maintain eye contact. “I think you’re beautiful, inside and out. I said I wanted tonight to be meaningful, to be memorable. So, if you want to, can I show you just how beautiful I know you are?” A heavy silence filled the air again. Seonghwa still didn’t believe Yeosang could think something like that. But he knew, deep down in his heart, that Yeosang would never lie to him. He shivered, closing his eyes once again.

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy yay end of chapter get ready for an emotional first time in chpt4 uwuwu I hope this was enjoyable n that yall will stick around for future chapters yayyyy
> 
> Have an amazing day/night, ATINY!! Smile! Always!  
> xoxo, Lyss <3


	4. "I want to do this with you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " “What were you g-g…” Seonghwa huffed, abandoning the word. “What d...did you mean when you said y-you’d show me ‘how b-b… how beautiful I am’…?” His response was a good way of both avoiding the question and trying to see if his assumptions were correct. If he was safely gauging the direction of where things were headed. “Are you g-gonna fuck me?”
> 
> Yeosang’s movements stopped, and it terrified Seonghwa. Had he said the wrong thing? Had he fucked up that badly? It was when Yeosang said a quick “No.” that Seonghwa’s anxieties rose higher, his stomach lurching. He was about to start apologizing profusely, to collect his things and leave - even though this was his own dorm - but Yeosang wasn’t done. He kept his arms around Seonghwa, hands resting at the small of his back. “I want to make love to you.” "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy so i'll basically be MIA until august 13 because I go to sleepaway camp so this is probably the last thing i'll have posted before then,,,, that makes me sad :((( readers please don't forget about me :((((((
> 
> anyway!! this chapter is as good as it can get to leave off on!! just some sweet lovemaking because hi cute,, and there aren't even warnings for this chapter except scars are mentioned like,, twice! there's just i m m e n s e amounts of feelings,,,,,
> 
> enjoy the chapter!!!!!

    Seonghwa was still shaky, Yeosang’s arms a comforting, steady presence. And even though the shorter boy had reassured Seonghwa that no, he wasn’t going anywhere, the blonde couldn’t believe it. At least not fully, not yet. His tears had stopped, thankfully, and now Seonghwa just sat in Yeosang’s lap, arms thrown around his waist, pulling him impossibly close. Seonghwa’s head was buried in the crook of Yeosang’s neck, his legs splayed on either side of Yeosang’s thighs, and his heart was laid bare - metaphorically, of course - in front of Yeosang. Neither of them pulled away. Yeosang didn’t want to, and Seonghwa couldn’t. The air in the room had started to cool off, and it made both boys shiver, their skin prickling in the places they touched together. It was silent, too, save for Seonghwa’s breaths that were slowly evening out. They both felt the stagnant silence in the room, and Yeosang made the choice to end the silence before it became unbearably awkward. “My love, can you look at me?”

 

    At first, Seonghwa’s only response was a shudder and a tightening of his arms around Yeosang. But he was quick to take a deep breath and pick his head up - wincing a bit at how Yeosang’s neck was wet with tears - at stare at Yeosang in a mix of confusion and anxiety. Was this the part where Yeosang said this was a mistake and kicked him out? Seonghwa’s head was trying to formulate words, even a simple one syllable question, but his vocals chords continued to fail him like they’d done his whole life. Yeosang didn’t say anything either, though, and settled for gently wiping the drying tears off of Seonghwa’s face. Seonghwa couldn’t help but to let his eyes close, to lean into the contact. He was the youngest of his family, sure, but the oldest out of his friends, and he hadn’t been taken care of like this in years.

 

“How are you, Seongie…” Yeosang’s hands had moved from Seonghwa’s face to his back, and his fingers now drew arbitrary patterns against Seonghwa’s skin.

 

“What were you g-g…” Seonghwa huffed, abandoning the word. “What d...did you mean when you said y-you’d show me ‘how b-b… how beautiful I am’…?” His response was a good way of both avoiding the question and trying to see if his assumptions were correct. If he was safely gauging the direction of where things were headed. “Are you g-gonna fuck me?”

 

Yeosang’s movements stopped, and it terrified Seonghwa. Had he said the wrong thing? Had he fucked up that badly? It was when Yeosang said a quick “No.” that Seonghwa’s anxieties rose higher, his stomach lurching. He was about to start apologizing profusely, to collect his things and leave - even though this was his own dorm - but Yeosang wasn’t done. He kept his arms around Seonghwa, hands resting at the small of his back. “I want to  _ make love  _ to you.”

 

Seonghwa shuddered again, and his head fell back to its safe space in the crook of Yeosang’s neck once more. His heart was both contracting and swelling, and a rush of heat - although he couldn’t tell what kind - rushed through his veins. “D-Don’t deserve that, I already t...told you, I- I… You shouldn’t n..n-ne… ”

 

“Seonghwa, my moonlight, I want to do this. You know I’ve been healing throughout this month, right?” Yeosang’s heart was racing as he rubbed his hands down Seonghwa’s bare back. Seonghwa nodded, barely. “Right… I’ve learned to do what is best for me, I’ve learned to do things because I want to do them. I want to do this with you, Seonghwa. How do you feel about taking this next step?”

 

“I-” Seonghwa’s throat felt like it was closing. He wanted to, god, he wanted to. It was getting his vocal cords to calm down and listen to the impulses his brain was sending him that was the issue, “I want t-to do it…” The sentence seemed to lack conviction, and Seonghwa’s breath caught uncomfortably in his throat. “I want to d...do it.” He repeated, this time much steadier. “I promise.”

 

Yeosang’s face broke into a smile, radiant like the first rays of sunlight. “Wonderful…” He murmured, gently nudging Seonghwa and prodding him to lift up his head. Once he was face to face with the love of his life, he leaned forward, gently, placing a soft kiss to the crown of his head.  _ “You’re _ wonderful. Now… If things get to be too much, I think it would be best if we had a safeword just in case. Mine’s lime.” He’d switched it from  _ strawberry  _ after he finally got out of the clutches of his ex; that bastard never listened to his safeword. “Yours?”

 

Seonghwa could really only bring himself to vaguely gesture at his throat. “In situations like t-this, when I get w-w...w--” Seonghwa cleared his throat. “When I g-get overwhelmed, even if it’s from p-pleasure, my voice doesn’t really like to c-c… to agree with me.”

 

“Well,” Yeosang began, “Consent is the most important thing to me, so how about we use snapping? If you’re all good, snap once; if you’re needing to slow down, twice; if you need to stop completely, do it three times.”

 

Seonghwa’s hands twitched at his sides. “I love you.” His voice broke, filled to the brim with emotion that had begun to spill over. “That sounds g...good. I’m gonna g-get what we need.”

 

“I love you, too, baby.” Yeosang watched Seonghwa shiver as he stood up, arms immediately coming to wrap around his chest. “Are you cold, love?” When he received a ‘kinda’ from Seonghwa, he nodded. “Alright… Also-” Seonghwa turned back from where he was heading, expectant look in his eyes. “Y’know how we both got tested last week? And how we’re clean? And how we most definitely haven’t been sexually active with anyone else? Well… Do you want to skip out on the condom?” Yeosang couldn’t help but blush the slightest bit when he made the proposal. “You don’t have to say yes, it was just a thought, I just… I wanna be as close to you as possible.”

 

Seonghwa flushed at the thought of Yeosang being inside of him with no barrier, or vice versa, and nodded profusely. “Yes, I am t-totally down for that.” His voice had taken on the usual air of brightness it carried, and it made Yeosang grin wide. Seonghwa practically bounded back to the bed with their half-used container of lube in hand, and when he arrived he saw that Yeosang had pushed the bedcovers back and slid under them, his head halfway on Seonghwa’s pillow.

 

“You said you were cold, love. Come here.” Yeosang beckoned, patting the space on the mattress next to him. Seonghwa smiled as he let the bottle rest against his nightstand and climbed into bed, lying down next to Yeosang. Yeosang’s smile was beautiful, gleaming white as he pulled the covers back over the two of them. Seonghwa had always though his bed was pretty comfortable, but it was even better with another person. With Yeosang. And right now, it was quiet. It was peaceful, just the sound of their breathing mingling with each other. To Seonghwa’s surprise, it was him that shifted closer first, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in towards the younger boy. Yeosang reciprocated, lips connecting with Seonghwa’s, slow and soft and sweet. They both were letting out small pants, little hums and noises of approval and appreciation. There was nothing else on their mind, nothing else important aside from the feel of the other’s mouth working in tande, with their own, less of a game of push-and-pull and more of two bodies becoming one, two souls connecting. Slowly - carefully - Yeosang began to push a little more. In the midst of the soft kisses and warm caresses - Seonghwa was warm again after the blankets had been pulled over him - Yeosang’s tongue poked daintily out of his mouth, trailing ever so slightly along Seonghwa’s bottom lip. It was a request for permission, small and polite. Seonghwa breathed out heavily at that and parted his lips ever so slightly, just enough so that Yeosang’s tongue could breach his mouth.

 

    Yeosang was a phenomenal kisser. He knew all the ways to bring Seonghwa to his knees - both literally and figuratively - and he was gentle. The way he licked into Seonghwa’s mouth, the way he wrapped an arm around Seonghwa’s waist to pull him close, their hips slotting together, should have been considered indecent, lewd, even. But Yeosang just made it soft and endearing. When their arousals came, it was nothing like previous times. This was a slow build up, every faint touch feeling like fireworks under their skin, less about the physicality and more about the spirituality. Seonghwa had started to feel himself fall into some sort of haze, a headspace he’d never experienced before. It was intoxicating and relaxing, but still, he made an attempt to pull himself out of it. Yeosang needed attention, too.

 

    “Hey, Seongie…” Yeosang whispered against Seonghwa’s lips, minty fresh breath fanning out slightly across his face. “I know what you’re feeling right now. I know  _ you,  _ and I just wanted to quickly say that I want to make tonight all about you. All about making you feel loved and feel beautiful. Don’t worry about pleasing me. For starters, you always do, no matter what, and I mean… I’ve always gotten off in the past by being the one to bring my partner to euphoria… So don’t worry your pretty little head, alright?”

 

    Seonghwa nodded, his face pink with blush. Now that he knew he wasn’t being a selfish prick, he let that warm, inviting headspace surround him. It was so easy to fall into the dreamlike state of mind, so comforting to just exist there with no worries. The only things he needed to focus on was Yeosang’s perfect mouth trailing down his jawline until he began to kiss at his throat, oh so gently, just barely sucking the skin into his mouth, and on Yeosang’s dainty hands trailing goosebumps up his chest until they stopped right under his nipples. Right, of course. One of the first times they’d talked about things they liked in the bedroom, Seonghwa had mentioned offhand that his nipples were one of the most sensitive places on his body. They’d never gotten the chance for it to play out, as Seonghwa had been adamant about not taking off his shirt, but now, Yeosang has free reign to do as he pleases. The angle, however, is a bit awkward, them both lying on their sides doing nothing to help.

 

    “On your back, baby boy,” Yeosang suggested. “It’ll make it easier.” Seonghwa agreed with a blissful grin, twisting his body so that his back lay flat against the mattress, his platinum blonde hair fanning out and contrasting nicely against the black pillowcase. Yeosang moved to sit in between Seonghwa’s spread legs, smiling as the older wrapped them around his waist, holding him in place. The bed sheets were draped over his shoulders and blanketing the two of them in, the space cozy and warm and just so beautiful. Yeosang slid his fingers up ever so slightly, just barely brushing over Seonghwa’s nipples. The blonde’s reaction was immediate. His back bowed, arching upwards, and he keened from the back of his throat. His legs tightened around Yeosang, and a small chant of ‘again, again, again…’ rang in the air. “You really are sensitive here…” Yeosang mumbled absentmindedly, repeating his actions and drawing pleasured sounds from Seonghwa. The taller’s arms were resting awkwardly at his sides; Seonghwa didn’t really know exactly what to do with them. Yeosang, however, seemed to take initiative, taking one of Seonghwa’s hands in his own, and bringing the boy’s wrist up to his mouth. Pigmented pink met faded white as Yeosang’s lips gently met the skin of Seonghwa’s wrist. “You are so, so beautiful,” Yeosang whispered, his lips brushing against the fading scars. “I love you, Seonghwa, so much, and this…” He took Seonghwa’s other hand in his own, brought the boy’s other wrist up to his mouth, and repeated his actions, kissing gently along the jagged lines. “This doesn’t make you any less pretty, any less kind-hearted… You are absolutely flawless just the way you are, and I want you to see that.”

 

    Tears had filled Seonghwa’s eyes, and they threatened to spill as Yeosang kept talking, kept calling him beautiful despite all he’d done to himself. “T-T-Thank you, Sangie…” Seonghwa’s voice teetered on the edge of breaking. “I love you. I l...love you so much.” Seonghwa almost shuddered from the weight of the emotions he was feeling. He didn’t  _ just  _ love Yeosang. If there was anything more than love, that’s what he felt for the boy above him. “K-Kiss me, please-” Seonghwa didn’t have to ask twice; Yeosang bent down and crashed against Seonghwa with passion, like waves breaking against the shore, crested in white. The softness still remained, and underlying presence in the midst of heat and desire starting to become more prevalent. Yeosang didn’t waste time before licking into Seonghwa’s mouth, his tongue retracing all the places he’d mapped out during previous endeavors. Seonghwa grinned into the kiss, adding his own tongue to the mix. Swirling it around Yeosang’s, stopping his movements to just suck on Yeosang’s tongue for a little, Seonghwa could feel pure fire inside his veins, bubbling like hot magma under the surface of his skin. “Sangie…” He groaned out into the kiss, hips begging to roll up into Yeosang and gain some of the delicious friction he’d been craving. “Want m-more…”

 

    “Whatever you want, my love.” Yeosang breathed, heart swelling with more than infatuation. “My sunshine… My earth, moon, and stars… My flower boy, my angel, the light of my life… The  _ love  _ of my life… God, Hwa, I love you so fucking much.” He rolled his hips down, slow and sensual, making contact with Seonghwa. He could feel the bulge through the other boy’s pants, half-hard and wanting to be set free from its confines. Yeosang did it again, turning his motions into a steady rhythm and working the both of them up even more. Yeosang could feel his heartbeat pulsing throughout his body, most notably between his legs, and from the way Seonghwa’s breath hitched, he had a feeling the other could feel it too.

 

    “Yeosangie, I w-w… I wanna… wanna b-” Seonghwa couldn’t bring himself to care that his throat had given him a big ‘fuck you’, couldn’t care that his vocal chords decided to make him sound like a broken record. “Touch me.” He choked out, lacing his and Yeosang’s fingers tighter together.

 

    “Of course, Seonghwa…” Yeosang murmured. His heavy breaths turned into a slight giggle when he added, “You gotta let go of my hands if you want me to get them on you, sweetheart.” Seonghwa’s face broke into a smile as he nodded, letting Yeosang’s hands slip free of his clutches, although a bit ruefully. Yeosang pressed a kiss to Seonghwa’s forehead to mollify him as he snaked his hands down Seonghwa’s bare chest - taking the time to tweak over his sensitive nipples once more, just to hear his sweet whine - and trailed them along the waistband of his sweatpants. It was easy for Yeosang to untie the drawstring knot - he played the piano expertly, it was to be expected he would be nimble like this - and dip his hands under the material. He was a little surprised to only feel skin, no cotton there to suggest any sort of underwear was worn. “Going commando? Were you really that eager to get physical tonight?” He teased lovingly, fingers trailing lower and lower until they wrapped around the base of Seonghwa’s cock. The older whimpered at the feeling, cheeks flushing a bright red. Yeosang smiled at the pleasured reaction. He’d tease - only with love, of course - with his words, but tonight wasn’t a time for physical teasing. It was their first time, and… Yeosang would do whatever he could to make this night perfect for them.

 

    “Shut u-up and jerk m...me o-off, you jerk.” Seonghwa pretended to be angry, sticking his tongue out at Yeosang. All it really did was draw Yeosang back down to his mouth again. The younger smirked a bit, and parted Seonghwa’s lips with expertise, bringing them back to another make out session, this one a bit more heated with the addition of Yeosang’s hand slowly stroking Seonghwa’s dick. Seonghwa was moaning into his mouth, whimpers like honey and whines like caramel. Sweet and delicious, Yeosang’s favorite. Yeosang felt his way around beneath the blanket with his other hand, able to pull off both his and Seonghwa’s pants without breaking the kiss all that much. Now that the both of them were fully naked, something inside them both heightened, a sense of want, of need. The need to be close to the other, to feel everything everywhere they could. It was intoxicating. Yeosang’s hips ground down harshly against Seonghwa’s, and they both let out low moans at the feeling of their unclothed cocks rubbing against each other. Yeosang’s hands weren’t all that big, but he was still able to just barely get a hand wrapped somewhat around him and Seonghwa. Yeosang had expressed that this, the feeling of getting to give both himself and someone else a handjob at the same time was one of his favorite things to do to Seonghwa one day, and the older decided to try it out for the first time right then and there. He had fallen in love with the feeling too.

 

    “Sang… Sangie-” Seonghwa whined after a few minutes. “P-Please, wa-... want your f-fingers i...inside me…” Yeosang could hear it clearly now, Seonghwa’s reminder that the more worked up he got, the more broken his speech became. “Want y-your cock, S...Sangie, p-please…”

 

    “Of course, baby,” Yeosang pulled his hand away to grab the lube bottle sitting on the nightstand. As he opened it and poured a sizeable amount into his hand, the artificial smell of peaches filled the room. Yeosang could never understand Seonghwa’s obsession with scented - and sometimes flavored - lube, but he had grown to love the fake peachy scent. It was Seonghwa’s favorite, made him happy, and there was nothing Yeosang loved more than to see the people he cared about happy. Seonghwa, smart as always, had already hiked his hips up to rest on top of a pillow. God, he looked like a statue. Perfectly sculpted, so photogenic and picturesque. Beckoning Yeosang inside.

 

    “Y-You like w...what you see?” Seonghwa joked, wiggling his hips a little. Yeosang’s eyes turned to narrow crescents as he giggled, affirming that yes, he loved his view. Tracing his finger around Seonghwa’s rim, he could see how the taller’s demeanor completely changed. His blush darkened, his eyes glossed over with lust even more, and his mouth fell open in a silent moan. Yeosang pushed his finger inside, slowly, wanting Seonghwa to only feel pleasure, and he was a little surprised when he was met with much less resistance than he was expecting. “F-Fingered m...myself earlier t-t-today.” Seonghwa whispered. “Couldn’t s-stop thinking ‘bout you.”

 

    “You know how to drive me wild…” Yeosang shook his head in disbelief. His head almost reeled when he was able to push his finger fully inside, along with a full second one in quick succession, without Seonghwa expressing any signs of discomfort. Even scissoring them inside his boyfriend, Seonghwa only made small, pleased noises. Nothing indicative of any sort of pain.

 

    “R-Really want y...you ins… inside o-of me,” Seonghwa’s voice was choppy. “Please, Y-Y-Yeosangie, g...gimme your cock…”

 

    Yeosang shuddered with his whole body at that, Seonghwa’s words sending even more blood straight down to his dick, if that was even possible. Part of him was so wrapped up in hearing Seonghwa ask so sweetly for him that he forgot that no, they weren’t using a condom, so he didn’t have to search for one. Pulling his fingers free, feeling sympathetic for Seonghwa’s small complaints, Yeosang emptied more of the bottle’s contents into his hand, slicking himself up with vigour. Looking down was either a mistake or the best decision of his life. Yeosang couldn’t pull his eyes away from the visual that was Seonghwa’s knees pulled up to his chest, fulling exposing his hard, red, leaking cock, and his pink, puffy hole. Yeosang groaned at just that, hand working the lube over himself faster. He needed to bury himself in Seonghwa’s heat, and he needed to do it now. Using one hand, he guided the head of his cock towards Seonghwa’s waiting hole, and when he started to push in - it was a feeling like no other. They both felt it. This wasn’t  _ just  _ fucking and getting fucked, they’d both had many experiences of both ends. This was something else entirely. Even the movies about soulmates couldn’t compare. This was more than just finding the person you were destined to be with. It was connecting with them, completely enveloping them, shielding them from the violent storms of the outside world. It wasn’t just fucking, it wasn’t just two people having sex.  _ This,  _ the breathy moans and eyes full of adoration, the unhurried thrum of passion, the heartbeats so intense… This was the ‘making love’ they’d both heard about time and time again but never experienced. It was impossible to tell who started crying first - just happy tears, overwhelmed with joy from finally connecting like this with the person they wanted to spend all eternity with - but it didn’t matter. As Yeosang kept pushing until he was buried to the hilt inside Seonghwa, he dragged high-pitched whines from the older. “How are you feeling?” Yeosang asked, breathless.

 

    Instantly, Seonghwa gave one snap, loud and clear.  _ All good.  _ “S-So, so, g-good, so g...good, s-” Seonghwa was tripping over his words left and right but it didn’t matter. Not when Yeosang was filling him up so, so damn well. “So… good, S-Sangie…” He made eye contact with yeosang then, lips red and swollen from all their kissing. “M...M-Move, p-please…” Seonghwa whimpered. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he focused on his next few words. “Make… Make love to me, Yeosang.”

 

    Yeosang moaned at that, high and airy and loud, and retracted just a bit to be able to roll his hips forward, ever so gently. Seonghwa’s hands came up to grip his tightly, pulling him close. Seonghwa let his legs fall back down so they could once more wrap around Yeosang and pull him in. He was practically spiderwebbing around the boy, pulling him in as close as possible, wanting to feel more, more,  _ more…  _ Yeosang was able to move a little faster after a bit, Seonghwa’s pleas for more spurring him on in earnest. Everything was so tight around him, so hot, especially without the barrier of a condom. He could feel everything so much more. The way Seonghwa clenched down around him as he pushed his cock inside, all the way to hit his prostate and make Seonghwa moan loud and broken. The way the head of his cock dragged along Seonghwa’s walls and caught at his puffy rim each time Yeosang pulled out to slide right back in. He was close, and Seonghwa was there, too. Seonghwa was lost in his head again, but this time, it was so good. All so good. Seonghwa just felt so full, so cared for, so loved and appreciated. Yeosang loved him. Yeosang thought he was beautiful. So maybe… Maybe he was? That made Seonghwa whine loudly. “Hwa, is everything okay?”

 

    “I-I t… I think I m-might be b… might b-b-be beautiful.” He whispered, voice sounding like a grand symphony.

 

    “You are,” Yeosang said, getting a little choked up. He was so, so close. “You absolutely are. You’re gorgeous, you’re adorable and cute, everything you do just brings a smile to my face, your heart is too big for this world… Everything you do, everything you stand for, everything you are…”

 

    “C-Close-” Seonghwa whined, hips rocking down harshly against Yeosang, who after seeing how badly Seonghwa wanted it, started thrusting into the blonde with a bit more force.

 

    “... is  _ beautiful.” _

 

    “I love you-” Seonghwa moaned. He came then, with a stuttered shout of Yeosang’s name and broken chants of ‘I love you’s. The ropes of white painted his chest, feeling like they were searing hot on his skin. Yeosang’s rhythm faltered hearing Seonghwa’s cry of his name, seeing Seonghwa’s eyes roll back and mouth drop open, feeling Seonghwa clench down around him with striking force. His hips moved faster, although they lacked a steady tempo, as he chased his orgasm. After just four more thrusts - each of which that dragged punched out whines from Seonghwa - he was cumming, falling forward so that he was splayed across Seonghwa’s chest, reaching his climax with a low groan muffled into the side of Seonghwa’s neck. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, though it was just minutes, not wanting to lose the connection they’d just given themselves. It had been too good - too short, as well, in their opinion, though they could joke about how quick they’d came later.

 

    “I need to pull out, baby,” Yeosang said after a little while, tone soft and gentle. “C’mon, Hwa, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

   “S-Stay here f-forever…” Seonghwa mumbled, starting to come back to reality. “S’nice ‘n w-warm…”

 

    “Nope, not yet, love,” Yeosang tutted jokingly, poking at Seonghwa’s stomach and making the taller giggle from the ticklishness of it. “We gotta clean up first. We’re both covered in your mess, mine’s probably already leaking out of you. Shower with me, and then we can decide if your body is actually up for cockwarming me.”

 

    “Yeosangie…” Seonghwa whined, dragging out the syllables of his boyfriend’s name. “D-Don’t wanna m...move…” He pouted, looking up at Yeosang with puppy dog eyes. But soon enough, a sparkle twinkled in them and Yeosang had no idea as to what he was going to be in for. “I’ll g-get up and g...g-g… and shower with you if you l-let me rim you like y...you said you would.”

 

    Yeosang shivered, and felt his now soft dick twitch in interest, drawing a hiss out of both him and Seonghwa as a result of the oversensitivity. “Rim me in the shower, then we can get dessert, and then if your body deems it alright, we can watch a movie with you sitting on my cock. And after that we’ll cuddle each other to sleep.”

 

    Seonghwa smiled, sated. “Sounds g-good, my angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you soft because i am i am very soft and this is my own damn fic,,,, anyway yeah !! i'll be gone for like 7 weeks which is kinda sad,, im gonna have so many fics to catch up on,,,, please just don't forget about me or abandon these stories :( this isn't me quitting ao3 or abandoning my books, it's just me taking a mandatory 7 week hiatus because I have a job at my sleepaway camp which doesn't allow electronics so please please don't give up on me or this book or any of my other books :(((((
> 
> Have an amazing summer, ATINY!! Please don't forget about me...  
> xoxo, Lyss <3

**Author's Note:**

> do I like idiots being in love???? I do. I really do. seongsang tag felt dry and my lizard brain (thank you CAW for this expression) wanted to change that. it is my brand after all ksksjhfdguihshkjls,,,, also !! I have a twitter !! so come screech at me at @CosmicallyLyss because im mildly entertaining and want friends,,
> 
> Have a beautiful day/night, ATINY!!! Love yourselves, please!  
> xoxo, Lyss <3


End file.
